


Conjoined Confessions Part I

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Lucky!Ray [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Teaching, Topping from the Bottom, mutual orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: "It seems we weren't very quiet and woke your little brother up. Seem kind of unfair not to include him in the fun too huh Gee?"Gerard swallowed heavily and looked at his brother, then back at Ray."I'm not touching my brother.""You don't have to. I would never make you do anything like that. You guys can just share me."





	Conjoined Confessions Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the next part in the Lucky!Ray series is here! This is actually how the series idea started with my Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and then **[Summer Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11226405/chapters/25085796)** is kind of a bonus to it! Mostly it's I felt guilty for the **[Poor!Ray](http://archiveofourown.org/series/595468)** series. ^0^
> 
> So this will have three parts to it all separated like the **[Friends To Lovers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/322532)** series had, and of course all the characters will come together in the end, but Frerard though at all, so sorry for that. :(
> 
> AnyWay, we start with Ray/Gerard and then with Ray/Mikey. There will be no Gerard/Mikey in this fic in any parts so no fears there. ^0^
> 
> Finally there is a movie line in this fic and the first two that get it gets a fic dedicated to them. ^-^
> 
> This series is dedicated to my Feisty!Patrick _***thePetetoherPatrick***_ cause she was super pissed at me for the Poor!Ray series. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys!

Gerard Way was happy that he was going home. The last few weeks of college had been Hell as his Fine Arts professor has inexplicably quit, so his class had been passed onto Professor Lainton, a dick from Texas who had bad tastes in art, and worse tastes in politicians. Lainton had a habit of turning every discussion into a lecture about what a great leader Trump was...

"Dickhead."

 Gerard muttered to himself as he pushed the substitute out of his mind and headed into the bus depot. He walked up to the ticket booth and purchased his ticket home, then headed toward the men's room. He was smiling as he pushed the door open quietly, thoughts of spending the next couple weeks with his little brother, and far away from school, Lainton and his obnoxiously posh roommate Teddy happily swimming through his mind. Two steps into the room, he froze. He could hear sounds coming from the open space beyond the last stall on the left, and they weren't exactly bathroom sounds, more _bedroom_ sounds. His cheeks flushing pink, he knew he should just turn and leave...but he couldn't. Something made him stay. Something made him take another couple of quiet steps into the room...and look. His cheeks turned an even darker shade when he realized that it was two men. One man, tall with lots of big, curly brown hair had another, shorter boy pinned up against the wall as he did...whatever he was doing to him.

"Please." "Please what baby, you have to use your words."

"I...."

Gerard swallowed, trying to stay silent and not alert the couple to his presence...he really should leave now.

"Fuck."

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place."

 The tall man chuckled and turned the shorter one around. He slipped his hand in front of him and brought his jeans down along with his underwear.

"Do you have something baby?"

 "Fuck...no."

 "Mmmm, too bad, not into the barebacking sorry, but I can do this for you."

 He dropped to his knees and spread the man's cheeks wide and pushed his face in. Gerard nearly choked on his tongue, his hand shooting up quickly to cover his mouth. He'd heard of guys doing...<I>that</I>...but he'd never seen or experienced it. The shorter man moaned and scrambled at the wall for any purchase.

"Fuck...so good, too good, I'm gonna..."

 There was a scream that echoed through the tiny room as the shorter man painted the wall in front of him with his cum. The taller man stood up wiping his mouth, but then slipped backwards a bit.

"Whoa!"

He caught his footing, but saw that they were not alone anymore. Gerard's eyes widened in horror at being discovered, and he quickly turned and hurried out to avoid confrontation. Heart thundering in his chest and cock half hard in his pants, he hurried off to the bus stand and prayed to a God he didn't believe in that he would never run into the curly haired man again.

*

*

*

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Gerard looked up from his faded copy of Emma And The Vampires with a smile...that faded as soon as he saw the curly haired man looking back at him.

 "Um err...no?"

 He squeaked uncertainly.

"Thanks."

He sat down after putting his bag in the over head area.

"Ray."

 Ray held out his hand. Gerard swallowed, looking at the hand for a moment before accepting it.

 "Gerard..."

He smiled weakly, taking back his hand.

"You uh...you did wash that hand, right?"

Ray looked at him and then laughed.

"So it was you in there. I wasn't honestly sure."

 Ray put his hand down.

"And yes I did."

Gerard blushed, looking down at his lap.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Honestly it was stupid of us to be messing around in there knowing we could get caught, but that was kind of the turn on at the same time...and you didn't look too bothered by it."

"I was...surprised, yeah _that's_ the word."

Gerard said with an uncomfortable giggle, shifting in his seat a little.

"Maybe even a little...curious?"

  **ATTENTION FOLKS, WE ARE GONNA DIM THE LIGHTS A BIT SO THAT PASSENGERS CAN GET SOME REST.**

 The main lights faded and just the runners on the floor came on.

"Mood lighting."

 Ray chuckled. Gerard shifted again, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ear.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something Gerard?"

 Ray rolled the R in his name a bit. Gerard took a breath and looked up.

"Ok?"

"Have you ever been with a guy before?"

Gerard's cheeks pinked and he looked down, shaking his head a little. If he was honest, he'd not really been with anyone...Lucy Baker sucking him off in the toilets during prom didn't count cause he'd cum in less than a minute, then threw up on the girl's dress. Not his finest hour.

 "No."

Ray gently laid a hand on his thigh.

"Are you...curious as to what it would be like?"

Gerard's eyes went wide and he looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching them. He bit his lip as he realized that they were basically alone, the nearest person being three rows in front of them, and snoring slightly. He looked up at Ray through his hair.

"A bit...yeah."

"How about we start slow. Perhaps just a kiss?"

Ray licked his lips as he watched the shy young man in front of him. Gerard swallowed awkwardly, his eyes wide and nervous...innocent.

"O-ok."

Ray gently lifted Gerard's chin.

"You can close your eyes if you want and think of a girl you know."

 Then Ray leaned in and kissed him. Gerard's eyes widened more for a moment as he tensed up, then fluttered closed as he let himself relax and tentatively kiss back. It occurred to him that at the ripe old age of 21, he should be well into double figures when counting the kisses he'd had...he was a little embarrassed that this was only his fifth. Ray didn't press too much. He knew that Gerard was nervous so he let him control what was happening. Gerard didn't know what to do with his hands, so he left them sat limp in his lap...covering his cock that was becoming anything but limp. He whined quietly as his cock twitched and instantly felt his face heat up again. He pulled back after a minute, biting his bottom lip as his eyes fluttered open.

"Did you like that?"

Ray was looking for any resistance in Gerard's eyes. If he saw it, he would back away. Gerard nodded, he wasn't sure he could trust his voice right now.

"Do you want more?"

Gerard hesitated a moment, then nodded again, his eyes cast down and his cheeks red. Ray leaned in again and kissed him, but with a little more force. Gerard relaxed instantly this time, a small gasp leaving his lips as he felt Ray push into the kiss. Ray took advantage of the gasp and slipped his tongue in. Gerard's eyes flew open for a moment, then closed again as he let Ray own him...it felt good...right. Ray took that as a good sign and pressed in further. He reached up and slipped his hand behind to cradle Gerard's neck as he explored his mouth and encouraged him to do the same. Gerard moaned unintentionally as his tongue flicked shyly against the other boy's. Ray had flipped the arm between them up now and had Gerard pressed against the window of the bus. He placed his other hand on Gerard's crotch and felt the semi he was sporting. Gerard whimpered, bucking up slightly. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, things like this didn't happen to guys like him...he wasn't this lucky. Ray took that as another sign. He eased the zipper down and slipped his hand inside. He maneuvered till he got his hand on Gerard's cock and he gave it a light squeeze.

"Uh please..."

Gerard gasped out against Ray's lips, his hips thrusting up again.

"Shhh relax baby, I got you."

Ray pulled Gerard's cock all the way out. He used the leaking pre cum to slowly start to jack it in slow strokes. He moved from Gerard's mouth to his jaw and then up to his ear whispering.

"Tell me how it feels."

"Uh, oh God. S-so g-good."

"Different though right? I mean a girls hand is soft and unsure, but a guy...well we know what we like and how to do thissss..."

Ray twisted his hand so that he squeezed just the head grazing his nail over it lightly. Gerard whined high in his throat, his back arching a little.

"W-wouldn't kn-know."

 Lucy had sucked him, but she hadn't jerked him at all.

"You poor baby. No one paid attention to your cock other than you huh? Well I am going to give it the royal treatment then."

 Ray scooted back and then took Gerard's cock in his mouth. Gerard squeaked in surprise, slapping his hand over his mouth straight after, his eyes wide as he checked again that no one was watching. All that was visible in the barely lit vehicle was the shadow of Ray's head as it moves up and down. Gerard found his eyes slipping closed again and the hand that he hadn't wedged in his mouth to keep himself quiet, moving to tangle loosely in Ray's curls...this felt so much better than the drunk blow job Lucy tried to give him. Ray had the feeling that Gerard hadn't had a good blow job in a long time so he did his best to let his skill shine. He lavished the head with attention grazing it slightly with his teeth. Then he moved down the shaft sucking on it bit by bit till he had deep throated him. Gerard's head thudded back against the window and his thighs shook...he had to hold on, he couldn't cum in a minute like last time. Ray could feel the young man's excitement and he reached up and gripped the base of his cock. He pulled off and looked up at Gerard.

"Easy baby, calm down a bit. Here, let me take your mind off it."

He reached out and took Gerard's hand as he sat up again to kiss him and guided it to his own zipper. He helped Gerard open his pants and free his own straining cock. Gerard looked down with wide eyes.

"You're...huge."

He breathed, the sudden urge to lick it was almost overwhelming. Ray chuckled as he closed to kiss Gerard. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Girls seemed to be afraid of it, but guys...they were more curious if they could take it."

Gerard looked up, tilting his head a little.

"Take it?"

He felt stupid, but his brain felt foggy and slow right now. Ray pulled back a bit. His face was a bit red now. 

"Yeah, handle it...inside of them."

"Oh um..."

 Gerard wanted to crawl into his book bag and never come out.

"I kn-knew that."

"Hey it's okay, it's all new to you. I'm just glad that I was the one that you chose."

Gerard smiled shyly.

"I think you chose m-me actually."

"How could I not. Beautiful creature like you walks in my life and I would be a fool not to take that offer."

Gerard bit his lip, looking down, then up through his lashes.

 "You, you think I'm...beautiful?"

"So beautiful and sexy and…edible."

Gerard's cheeks pinked.

"Edible?"

"Oh yes...very."

Ray leaned in and nibbled on Gerard's neck as he started to stroke his cock again. Gerard tipped his head to the side, giving Ray more room as he melted into the feelings he'd been craving for so long. Ray moved from nibbling to sucking as he took more of the flesh into his mouth. He started to move his hand fasted over Gerard's shaft. Gerard shoved his fist into his mouth again, desperate to stay quiet. He wasn't going to last long.

"I wanna go somewhere I can hear you scream."

Gerard opened his eyes, his breath hitching as he looked at Ray.

"My folk's place?...they're away and I'm g- *uh* going to stay with my *oh*...my brother."

"Yeah? Sounds perfect. Right before I got on, I found out I lost my place tonight cause my buddy got lucky. I think it was fate we met."

"That's *uh*...that's _one_ word for it."

"For now though, no more talking."

Ray pressed his mouth against Gerard's and sped up his movements. Gerard let out little *uh* and *oh* sounds into Ray's hungry mouth as he thrust up into the boy's hand. He could feel himself getting closer, could feel it tightening inside him, ready to blow. Ray ate every sound as he pushed the young man to his final destination. With a final moan, Gerard came, painting Ray's hand with his cum as his eyes rolled back. Ray milked him through it and then lifted his hand licking it. He then kissed Gerard again letting him taste his own. Ray had taken over Gerard's mind so much that Gerard forgot he was holding onto Ray's cock still. Gerard panted as their lips parted.

"That was *pant pant*...wow."

"You just wait till we get to your place, then I will show you wow."

 Ray smirked and licked his hand clean. He put himself away and held Gerard's hand for the rest of the trip.

*

*

*

"Make yourself comfy Ray, I'm just gonna check on Mikey. Mom texted to tell me he's in bed ill."

Gerard said as he left the other boy in the living room and headed upstairs to his brother's room.

"I'll come with. I feel bad taking you away from him."

 Ray followed after Gerard. Gerard glanced back, instantly becoming aware that Ray was staring at his ass. He swallowed and turned his eyes forward again.

 "Uh, ok then."

Ray followed him down the hall to a small room. The door was rapt upon and an equally small voice answered. When it was opened Ray saw a boy in the bed with a messed up crow’s nest of a hairdo.

"Hi Gee, welcome *cough*...welcome home. Who's he?"

Gerard grinned at his little brother.

"Hi Mikey, it’s good to be back...and this is my friend Ray, he's crashing for a bit, ok?"

 "Sure..."

Mikey waved at the boy with the cool hair.

"Hi Ray."

"Hey Mikey, man you kind of sound like shit, how's your throat doing?"

"Sore, but it's better than it was..."

Mikey smiled at the older boy before turning to his brother.

 "Gee, mom said to tell you...no parties, no alcohol, no drugs and no girls. Ok?"

Gerard blushed slightly, looking down.

"No worries Mikes."

"I know, it's still early, how about I spring for some Chinese food for dinner. The soup will help Mikey and I won't feel bad for crashing."

 

"You don't have to do that."

"Shut up Gee!..."

Mikey cut it.

"Chinese sounds good to me Ray...thank you."

"Sure, go order it and let me know how much. I'll stay and keep Mikey company."

"Ok...any requests?...any allergies?"

"No allergies, but I'll take spicy pork and white rice."

 Ray smiled as Gerard left the room.

"So Mikey is it? How old are you?"

Mikey looked at Ray confused.

"I'm 18. Why, how old are you?"

"I'm 20, what about your brother?"

"Gee's 21. Wait, you're his friend and don't know how old he is?"

Mikey raised a brow.

"More like acquaintances."

 Ray wiggled his eye brows a bit and laughed. Mikey's cheeks flushed slightly...though he would swear it was because he was ill.

"O-oh...I see."

Just then Gerard walked back in. Ray looked up and smiled.

"So what's the damage?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, it’s on me..."

"Hey!"

Ray made a face that Gerard duped him.

"Oh well, I will just have to make it up to you another way."

Ray smirked and Gerard felt his cheeks heat up as he flicked his eyes from Ray to Mikey, then back again. He giggled nervously.

 "Err um...yeah."

"So what're we gonna do while we wait for the food?..."

"Movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

Ray looked at Mikey.

"What would you like to watch cutie?"

Gerard wasn't sure how he felt about Ray calling his brother that, but he ignored it for now.

 "Jurassic World?..."

"I just got the DVD."

"Sweet, I can get with that. I assume we are watching it in here cause of your sickness right?"

Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, there's room on my bed for all three of us..."

He shifted over a bit and patted the sheet next to him.

"How...convenient."

Ray smirked and crawled onto the bed.

 "Come Gee, you can sit by me."

He crooked his finger at the older boy. Gerard felt his cheeks pink and looked down as he crawled on next to Ray. He sat a little stiffly, right on the edge of the bed, as far from the curly haired boy as possible.

"Why are you all the way over there Gee?"

Ray put his arm around Mikey and then Gerard and pulled them both in.

"There is safety in numbers...my dears."

Gerard squeaked slightly, turning it into a cough to cover. Mikey shot him a look then shrugged it off as Gerard weirdness and picked up his tv remote. The DVD was already loaded as he'd been planning to watch it anyway. He pressed play.

*

*

*

“Oh man that was really good."

The credits were rolling on the movie and Ray realized that Mikey felt heavy on his side. He looked and saw that Mikey had fallen asleep on him.

"Guess the kid didn't make it."

Gerard looked over at his brother and chuckled.

"Yeah, and guess who'll have to watch the movie with him again cause he missed the end."

"Well that will be for another night."

Ray moved off the bed and tucked Mikey in.

 "And now...for dessert."

Gerard slid off of the bed and stepped toward the bedroom door.

 "Sorry I..."

He quietly closed the door after they'd stepped out.

 "I didn't order anything for desert."

"Mmmm, I know you didn't."

Ray pushed Gerard against the wall and pressed his face into his neck inhaling his scent.

"So you can be my dessert."

He started to trail kisses all over the skin and mouth at it tasting him. Gerard gasped, feeling his cock twitch in interest as his fingers gripped at Ray's shoulders. Ray moved up to Gerard's ear and nibbled on it. He whispered as he moved his hand down Gerard's body, one hand stopping to tweak a nipple through his shirt and the other ghosting his crotch.

"Where is your bedroom?"

"Just down the *uh*...the h-hall."

 Gerard pointed to the door at the end of the hallway.

*

*

*

Mikey woke up with a start from a slightly scary dinosaur based dream. He lay there in the darkened room for a few minutes, panting slightly until he became aware of sounds coming from somewhere in the house. He held his breath and listened...he couldn't make out what the noises were, so he climbed out of bed and went to investigate. Slipping silently out of his room, he walked slowly toward the source of the sounds. He stopped when he reached Gerard's door, tilting his head in confusion. He could tell what the sounds were now...he's a teenaged boy, he's watched porn before...but Gerard didn't have a girlfriend, never had as far as Mikey was aware...so who was he making those sounds with? Mikey slipped down onto his knees and peered through the keyhole, his eyes widening and his cock twitching at the sight before him.

"What did I tell you Gee, it really works as a distraction and so much better than a hand job."

Ray didn't give Gerard any time to answer as he slipped his mouth back over his cock. He bobbed his head up and down as he pushed another finger inside him searching for his prostate. Gerard cried out, his back arching as sweat glistened on his skin. Outside the door, Mikey slipped his hand inside his pajama pants and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Gerard's fingers clenched at the sheets as he writhed under Ray's touch and mouth. Ray knew it would be better if Gerard came before he fucked him. It would make him more pliant and his body relaxed. He added a third finger really stretching him out. He slipped his mouth off his cock and moved up to kiss him. Gerard whined at the stretch, his body shaking...he wasn't going to last much longer. Ray kissed his breath away as he continued to finger fuck him. Gerard could feel it tightening inside him...tighter, tighter, tighter until **BAM**...his orgasm hit him like a Mack truck and he came hard over his stomach as he screamed out into Ray's hungry mouth. Ray swallowed the scream as Gerard's painted their bodies with his cum. he pulled away and went to say something, but he heard a third panting mixed with his own.

"Hold on baby, be right back."

Ray pulled his fingers out of Gerard and moved off the bed, his cock swelling and making a tent in his boxers as he opened the bedroom door.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

Mikey looked up with wide eyes and an open mouth...his hand still inside his underwear. Ray leaned casually on the door...well as casually as you can with a solid hard on.

"You know...you're brother's bed is big enough for two also and..."

 He licked his lips.

"…I can think of something better to do with that then you're hand."

Mikey swallowed heavily.

"I wasn't watching!...I mean..."

 He swallowed again.

 "I didn't..."

 He trailed off, remembering where his hand was and blushing furiously. Ray crouched down and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"It's okay honey, come on."

He held his hand out for the boy.

"But..."

Mikey protested weakly, even as he accepted Ray's hand and let himself be pulled up onto his feet.

"I'm not...gay."

Ray pulled the boy into his arms holding him and caressing his cheek.

"What does that have to do with anything? Being young is a time to experiment. A time to try new things and then decide if they are for you."

 He leaned in ghosting his lips over Mikey's.

"Don't you want to try new things Mikey?"

 He brushed his knee against Mikey's crotch. Mikey's breath hitched.

"Yes…please."

Ray kissed him. Mikey moaned unintentionally, melting into the kiss. Ray maneuvered the two of them backwards into the room shutting the door. He turned them and pushed the boy onto the bed never breaking the kiss. He skillfully moved them up to where Gerard was. Gerard rolled his head toward them, his eyes widening a little.

 "Mikey?...Ray?"

Ray left Mikey breathless and moved over to Gerard kissing him.

"It seems we weren't very quiet and woke your little brother up. Seem kind of unfair not to include him in the fun too huh Gee?"

Gerard swallowed heavily and looked at his brother, then back at Ray.

"I'm not touching my brother."

"You don't have to. I would never make you do anything like that. You guys can just share me."

"Yeah, ok then."

"Good, now Gee, you stay on your back there and..."

Ray turned to Mikey.

 "While I fuck your brother, you can fuck me. That should work right? It will be just like fucking a girl and not seem too strange for you."

Mikey's eyes widened.

"You want me to..."

He swallowed, then nodded enthusiastically.

 "Ok."

"Now you have to open me up like I did for Gee."

Ray sits up and picked up the lube. He spreads it on his fingers again.

"Like this."

He brings his hand down and pushed on fingers inside Gerard again. Gerard moaned at the feeling, pushing down on Ray's fingers. Mikey watched intently. He went for a bit with one finger and then moved to two. "And then you have to start stretching out a bit like this."

 Ray demonstrated causing him to rip noises out of Gerard when he grazed his prostate a few times. Mikey nodded.

 "I get it..."

He reached over and grabbed the lube, squeezing some on his fingers and coating them liberally. He dropped the bottle back on the bed and moved toward Ray.

"One finger first...right?"

"Yes, that's right Mikey."

 Ray used a soothing voice to coax the boy as he leaned over and took Gerard's cock in his mouth once more. Gerard arched dramatically, a high whine escaping his lips. Mikey took a breath and moved his index finger to Ray's opening, tentatively pressing the tip inside. Ray pressed back to Mikey as he deep throated Gerard and pressed another finger into him. Gerard cried out.

"Oh God...please."

Gerard was nearly stretched enough now. Ray pulled off and out of him. He turned to Mikey.

"I'm going to start with Gerard, you can catch up when you want to...or watch for a bit."

 Ray pulled away from Mikey and pulled Gerard's legs to him.

"Ready Gee?"

"Yes."

Gerard squeaked. Mikey held back a giggle and sat back to watch for a minute.

Ray started to slowly press into Gerard knowing he was taking his precious virginity. He wanted it to be good for the older boy. The other boy was a seasoned as Ray was, but knowing this was Gerard’s first time and Mikey’s as well, he knew barebacking would be the right way to go.

"Deep breath and let it out slowly Gee."

The boy obeyed and Ray pushed in further still going slowly, but it was a bit easier this time. Once he was fully inside he stopped and peppered Gerard's face with kisses.

"How are you doing Gee?"

Gerard whimpered, his fingernails digging into Ray's biceps as tears slipped from his eyes.

"H-hurts...big...*uh*."

"Not gonna move till you're ready baby."

He leaned in gently and kissed away every tear softly. Ray knew he was pretty big for his age and he wanted to make this as painless as possible. Gerard bit down on his bottom lip as he trembled slightly. He'd known this would hurt at first, but not _this_ much.

"You ok Gee?"

Mikey asked, ready to stop this if he didn't get a positive answer. Gerard swallowed thickly, then nodded. He didn't trust his voice right now.

"Mikey concentrate on me, you let me take care of Gerard okay?"

 Ray put some authority in his voice. After all he was going to be a teacher one day he needed to learn how to take control of a situation.

"Ok..."

He took a breath and moved behind Ray.

"Is it ok if I..."

He trailed off unsure.

"Yes, it's fine to continue to prep me."

 Ray turned to smile at Mikey making sure not to hurt Gerard. He then turned back to Gerard.

 "Doing so good Gee. So proud of you."

Gerard looked up with wet eyes and offered Ray a small smile. Mikey pressed his finger back inside of Ray. Ray stayed very still making sure that Gerard was fully ready before he made any movements. At the same time it made it easier to for Mikey to open him up. Mikey concentrated on mimicking what he'd seen Ray do to Gerard, first working one finger in and out, then moving to two, and finally to three...twisting and thrusting his fingers to stretch the older boy open. Ray was fighting pressing back into Mikey's movement cause Gerard hadn't given him any indication that he was alright yet. He wanted Mikey to push in, but that would cause him to press into Gerard more. Gerard swallowed heavily and shifted his hips experimentally. It didn't hurt as much now...it actually felt kinda good.

"P-please..."

 He murmured.

"Move?"

Ray smiled. Perfect timing.

"Okay Mikey, I'm ready for you."

Mikey pulled his fingers out carefully, then grabbed the lube again and squirted some in his palm. He stroked himself a few times, slicking his cock up with lube and pre-cum, then lined himself up to Ray's entrance. He held Ray's hips and pressed in with a moan. Ray knew what Mikey was going through. That tightness that he never felt before. It is so toxic and sure enough he felt Mikey pressing in faster than he should have, but it was alright cause Ray could take it, but he would let the boy know later with someone else he should take it slower. He let the momentum move him into Gerard deeper and kissed the moan from his lips and let Gerard have his own caused by the younger Way. Gerard's nails dug into Ray's skin as he moaned and tried really hard to stay relaxed. His eyes rolled back as Ray's cock pressed into his prostate.

"Okay Mikey, you control the pace. As fast as you go, is as fast as I Fuck Gee."

Mikey nodded. He understood, even if he didn't want to think about the fact that his brother was getting fucked. He pulled back then thrust back in with a groan. The room soon filled with the sound of the three of them panting and moaning. Ray was happy that Mikey took directions well and he was able to concentrate on making Gerard feel good. The first time was always an important moment for Ray and he had helped many in their first moments so he was a bit of an expert by now. Soon they were in perfect harmony, but Ray knew that Mikey was getting close by the trouble he was having gripping his hips.

"I'm close...gonna..."

 Mikey grunted as he thrust hard, fast and sloppy. Gerard whimpered and whined beneath Ray.

“You're doing great Mikey *pant pant* so great, cum whenever you want to."

Mikey couldn't hold it in if he wanted to, just a couple more thrusts and he came hard, spraying his seed inside Ray with a cry. Ray felt the boy collapse onto the bed. He now had a chance to really fuck Gerard. He lifted him up so that Ray was on his knees and Gerard was in his lap.

"Now I'm going to show you what fucking really feels like baby."

Ray held Gerard tightly placing his arms under the boy's and his hands onto his shoulders. He pulled out as far as he could and then shoved back in hard. he continued thrusting like this purposefully missing Gerard's prostate, but grazing it slightly to drive him crazy. Gerard gasped and shook and cried out, his hard and leaking cock bouncing up against his stomach with every thrust the curly haired man did. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth hung open and sweat glistened on his pale skin.

 "Ffffffffffuuuuckkk!"

"That's what it's called baby. Now I want you to wrap those arms around my shoulders and ride me hard and fast."

Gerard nodded slightly and did as he was told, wrapping his arms around Ray's neck and starting to bounce hard on his cock. Ray pulled the older boy in tight kissing him with heat and passion. He wondered how the younger Way was recovering, but when he heard the moan and looked over he smirked. True to a teenage boy, Mikey had got it up again and he was jerking off watching his brother being fucked. Ray licked his lips at the sight.

"Hey Mikey, stand up and bring that beautiful cock over to my mouth so I can suck you dry."

Mikey moaned at the idea as he climbed to his feet and wobbled over to stand beside Ray and Gerard on the bed, one hand reaching out to the wall for support.

"I want you to use me, fuck my mouth, grip my hair, cum on my face."

Mikey whined slightly and grabbed a handful of Ray's curls, pushing his hard cock between the older boy's plump lips and groaning at the wet heat as he started to thrust his hips shallowly. Ray dug his fingers into Gerard's hips to encourage him to keep going as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked Mikey into the back of his throat. Gerard's whimpers grew steadily higher in pitch as he got closer and closer to his completion. He knew what was happening with his brother, but was too far gone now to give a shit. Mikey thrust faster, a litany of curses spilling from his lips. Ray may have been the one being used by both brothers, but he was in full control of it all. He moved slightly to the left and now Gerard was hitting his prostate with every thrust. He also tightened down on Mikey so that he was milking along the heavy vein on his cock. Oh yes, Ray was in full control and they were all going to cum together as he planned. Gerard cried out, his head falling back as his vision whited.

"Oh f-fuuu-uuuuck!"

He was so close that he shocked himself a little by being able to actually speak...even if it _was_ only two words, and one of them was a broken curse. Mikey too was really close, though he was now totally unable to form words...or hardly even thoughts. He continued to thrust fast, chasing his orgasm. Ray willed them to keep moving to their completions. Gerard trembled and stilled, his body tensing for a moment before he was cumming hard with a scream. Ray felt the pressure around his own cock and allowed himself to cum just as Mikey was filling his mouth up. Mikey's cry took over as Gerard's faded and he passed out. Mikey's legs trembled and he fell to his knees, his spent cock slipping from Ray's mouth.

"That was..."

He panted, resting his head against Ray's shoulder.

 "Wow."

Ray licked his lips and swallowed what was left.

"It was indeed, but I think now, we need to get some rest."

 Ray laid Gerard down and pulled out. He got up and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned himself up. He then walked back in the room and saw that both Ways had passed out now. He chuckled as he cleaned them both up. He got dressed and went to lay down on the sofa setting an alarm so that he could be gone before they woke up. He left a note on the table next to the fortune cookies. He then turned off the light and went to sleep.

*

*

*

Mikey woke to sun shining in his eyes through a gap in the curtains. He groaned and rolled over...straight into his _naked_ brother's side.

 "Ew."

He muttered, wrinkling his nose and rolling away to climb quietly off the bed. Sleepily he wandered into the bathroom for his morning piss, eyes half closed and one hand braced on the wall above the toilet. When he'd finished, he flushed, washed his hands, then left the bathroom in search of his underwear and as much coffee as his body could handle. After grabbing a fresh pair of boxers from his room, cause he wasn't actually sure where his ones from last night had ended up, he pulled them on and headed for the kitchen. Clicking on the coffee maker, Mikey stood and stared out of the kitchen window, absentmindedly scratching his ass as he waited for the machine to beep. When it beeped, indicating that the coffee was ready, Mikey poured himself a large cup and wandered through to the living room. He sat down on the sofa and was about to grab the TV remote, when he spotted the note. Frowning slightly, cause his pre-caffeinated brain was yet to piece together what had happened last night, or that someone wasn't there, Mikey put down his cup and picked up the note. He opened the folded piece of paper and started to read.

"Dear Gee and Mikey..."

His eyes went wide as he read and suddenly he was a lot more awake. After he'd read the note twice, he picked up his coffee and headed back to Gerard's bedroom with note and coffee in hand. Putting the coffee on the nightstand, Mikey reached out and shook Gerard's shoulder to wake him. Gerard groaned and opened one eye. "What do you want?...I'm sleeping."

Mikey held out the note to him.

"Read it."

Gerard sighed and sat himself up, pulling the sheets into his lap to cover himself. He took the piece of paper and read it...

_Hey boys. Last night was so much fun and I was glad to help you both discover a new side of you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there this morning, but I had to catch an early bus to my friend’s house._

_Not sure when I will be back that way again, but I can tell you that you both left a lasting impression on me._

_Just a side note to watch the teeth. *chuckle*_

_Maybe we will meet again someday._

_Love and kisses,_

_Ray_

Gerard looked up at Mikey with pink cheeks. Mikey giggled.

"Well, that was definitely a different way to start a visit..."

He grabbed the cup off of the nightstand and held it out to his brother.

"Coffee?..."

Gerard chuckled slightly and accepted the cup, taking a sip.

"Welcome home Gee."

 Gerard smiled at his little bro.

 "Good to be home Mikes."

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, updates, contests, and just general Tom foolery, please follow myself on Twitter @momijineyuki and my Clueless!Gee @Geescluelesgirl ^-^


End file.
